


Ginger Spice

by SharkGirl



Series: SPICE [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Birthday, Drinking, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunion, implied makoharu, implied sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The successful boy band SPICE is finally back in Tokyo, performing the last live of their most recent tour. In addition to it being their final concert before their break, it's their oldest member's twenty-first birthday.</p><p>They go out to celebrate and meet their composer's new band.  And one member is a blast from Kisumi's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that Kisumi's birthday isn't until the 26th. I get that. I do, but...I HAD to post this.  
> I'm so excited about this AU, you don't even know.  
> (Unless you follow me on tumblr and then you probably DO know)
> 
> I already have the second part written and the third planned out.  
> I hope you all enjoy this world as much as I do!  
> ***There's some foul language ahead, fyi. I blame Arakita, but he's not the only one.
> 
> Oops, almost forgot to thank my beta, indevan! You rock!!

“L-O-V-E, Lovely Kisumi!”

The crowd cheered loudly, pink glow sticks thrust into the air as the pink-haired man on stage neared the end of his solo.

It was the last concert of their tour and the successful group SPICE was performing back in Tokyo.  In addition to it being their final performance, it was also their oldest member, Shigino Kisumi’s birthday.

He sang his solo, ‘ _Kiss Me, Kisumi_ ,’ and the crowd went wild.

Once he hit his last note, holding it just a little longer than the music and giving a wink, the audience screamed and the lights went out.

Immediately after, the lights came back on to reveal all five members on stage. 

“Thank you for coming out tonight!” Kisumi waved, dabbing his forehead with the pink towel around his neck.

“We’re always happy to perform back at home!” Narumiya Mei, their second youngest member added, thrusting a fist into the air.

“Tokyo girls are definitely the best!” Oikawa Tooru, second oldest and sub-leader, winked and blew them a kiss, eliciting more screams from the women, ages thirteen through thirty-five – as their latest poll would suggest.

“Without your continued support, this would be a solo act.” Toudou Jinpachi, middle child and ira-idol, flipped some of his shoulder-length dark hair back, his purple sequined headband glinting in the light.

“And just what does that mean?” Mei put the hand that wasn’t holding his mic on his hip.

“Nothing, nothing.” Toudou waved his hand in dismissal. “I’m just glad the crowd has accepted all of you.”

“Why you-”

“Come on, everyone, don’t fight!” Kise, the youngest, pushed some of his sweaty blond bangs from his eyes. “Our fans came here to join us for the last show of our tour and to wish Kisumicchi a happy birthday, right?” He turned toward the audience and held his microphone forward, putting his other hand to his ear and smiling as they cheered loudly.

“That’s right,” Oikawa said, wiping his chin with his turquoise towel. “And now, if everyone will join us...” He took a deep breath and hooked an arm around Kisumi’s neck.  “Happy Birthday to you…”

The rest of the group joined in and soon the entire stadium was singing, wishing the pink-haired man a happy birthday and many more.

“Man, that second encore…” Oikawa let his breath out in a whoosh as they made their way into the green room.  “Why did we pick that song?”

“Because the fans love it,” Mei answered, walking past him and flopping onto his stomach on the small couch.

“Are you going to take up the whole thing, Miya-chan?” Toudou crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the blond.

“There’s plenty of room.” Mei kicked his feet in the air, pointing to the remaining sliver of couch with his toes.  “You have, like, no ass anyway.”

“I do so!” The dark-haired man balled his fists and stamped his foot. “I happen to have a very _nice_ butt, thank you!”

“Says who? Your _boyfriend_?” The blond teased, looking up at the older man over his shoulder.

“Stop fighting, you two.” Oikawa glared down at them.  “It’s Kisumi-chan’s birthday and I won’t have you upsetting him.”  He put a hand on Kisumi’s shoulder and the taller man turned and smiled back.

“Thank you, Tooru-”

“And besides, everyone knows, when it comes to fantastic asses, mine takes the cake.” The brunet beamed and received two glares in response.

“Speaking of cake,” Kisumi quickly tried to change the subject.  Tours were hard, spending all day and night with each other for weeks at a time.  He was just happy none of the members had killed each other.

Yet.

“Oh, right!” Oikawa tapped a fist on his open palm.  “Wasn't Ryouta-chan getting the cake?”

“You really got me a cake?” The pink-haired man smiled.  “You didn’t have-”

“Of course we did.” Mei got off of the couch and walked over to the mirror. “Now, I suggest you reapply your makeup before the camera crews come in and we give it to you.”

That’s right. It’s not like the other members of SPICE would have had time to go out and buy Kisumi a cake.  The producer probably bought it or sent someone out to get it so they could film the others wishing him a happy birthday and add the scene of him blowing out the candles as a bonus to their concert DVD – on sale in late June.

A few minutes later, Kise walked into the room, a gigantic smile plastered on his face.

“And just _where_ have you been?” Oikawa frowned at him, giving his best disapproving mother impression.  “And where is Kisumi-chan’s cake?”

“Oh.” Kise blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was on my way to get it, but I ran into Kasamatsucchi in the hallway. Did you know his band is playing here tomorrow night? Anyway, then he-”

“Please don’t tell me you forgot the cake because you were making out with your boyfriend…” Mei rolled his eyes from his spot back on the couch, taking up almost all of it, with his head resting on Toudou’s lap – it was their compromise.

“Okay, I won’t.” The taller blond grinned and walked over to the mirror to fix his makeup.

“Oh dear, our precious _suekko_ is growing up and kissing boys.” Toudou wiped fake tears from his eyes.  “I’m so proud.”

“You better not have let anyone see you,” Oikawa warned. “Even if Yukio-chan writes our songs, it’s still not appropriate for you to be alone with him without a chaperone.”

“Yes, Oikawacchi.” Kise hung his head and went back to fixing his mascara.

Kisumi sighed.  He was glad the tour was over.

After the ‘surprise’ of getting a birthday cake and being sung to, Kisumi blew out the candles and signed two hundred limited edition photos of himself with a cake.  Not this cake, mind you, but the one from a photo shoot back in January – each of the members had the exact same picture printed and ready in an office somewhere.

“My hand hurts,” Kisumi complained and shook it out as he took a seat on the couch, now vacant.  The others were busy removing or reapplying their makeup and changing.  “So, what are we doing for my birthday tonight?” he asked and watched as each of the other members froze, halting their movements.

“Did you want to go out tonight, Kisumi-chan?” Oikawa turned around, his hair mussed from pulling his shirt over his head, one arm still in a sleeve.

“I was kind of hoping we could…” The pink-haired man blinked violet eyes up at them innocently.  He knew their collective modus operandi: finish a tour and hook up with their respective boyfriends.  But it was his birthday and he was lonely.

As it was, his best friends were all busy.  Sousuke was visiting Rin in Australia and, even if Makoto wasn’t busy with college exams, Kisumi was sure that Haru wouldn’t be happy if his boyfriend met up with Kisumi while he was away at spring training.

“Kasamatsucchi invited me to go out with the members of his new band,” Kise said, hesitantly. “Did you maybe-”

“I’d love to go!” Kisumi smiled.  If they wanted to be happy with their boyfriends, he at least wanted to get some free birthday drinks out of it.  “In fact, we should all go. Make it a real party.”

Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip. “I might be able to get Iwa-chan to go.”

“Get me to go where?” A tanned man with dark, spiky hair walked into the room, muscled arms crossed over his chest.

“Iwa-chan!” The brunet ran toward his boyfriend.  “Are you done working? Are you free now?” he asked, his head resting on the shorter man’s shoulder and his arms around his waist.

“Get off me, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before adding in a soft voice. “Someone might see.”

The fact that idols weren’t allowed to date was absolutely ludicrous to Kisumi.  He was the oldest at twenty-one, but the rest weren’t far behind.  Even Kise, who was their ‘baby,’ was going to turn nineteen next month.  It wasn’t fair to make five perfectly healthy males stay single.

Of course, save for Kisumi, every member had a secret boyfriend.

Oikawa was dating his childhood friend and one of the band’s roadies, Iwaizumi Hajime.  He looked like a muscled brute with his broad shoulders and ever-present frown, but he was actually very kind.  Kisumi had seen it firsthand with how he treated Oikawa, calling him names, but always making sure their sub-leader was eating properly and getting enough rest.

They were so cute.

It made him sick to his stomach.

“Yasutomo!” Toudou squealed and burst forward, nearly knocking Mei over as he ran to the tall, lanky man who walked in after Iwaizumi.

“Haah?!” The man curled his lip and made a disgusted grunting noise as Toudou crashed into him, snaking his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck.  “Jinpachi, what the fuck?”

“I missed you.” He pulled back and pouted up at him.

“You just fucking saw me.” He narrowed his eyes, mouth open wide enough to show his gums.

The foul-mouthed guy with the scary face was Arakita Yasutomo, another one of their roadies and Toudou’s boyfriend since high school.  How on Earth the two of them got together was a mystery to Kisumi.  They were either both gluttons for punishment or they must act differently when they’re alone.

“You two are ridiculous.” Mei shook his head.  “Iwaizumi-san and Arakita-san were on tour with us. You saw them all the time.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t get to touch them.” Oikawa stuck his lower lip out and then looked back up at Iwaizumi. “You wanted to touch me, right, Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up, Trashykawa.”

“Iwa-chan, mean!”

“You’re one to talk, Meicchi.” Kise folded his arms and rested them on the shorter blond’s shoulders. “Wasn’t your boyfriend on tour with us, too?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Mei pulled away, his cheeks tinted pink.  “It’s not like that.”

“It’s not?” Kise cocked his head to the side, giving the older man a knowing smile.

“No, Masa-san is just-”

“Mei?” A tall, heavyset man with an earnest face walked into the room.  “Mei.” He smiled, looking relieved.  “I’m sorry that girl got by us earlier.”  He closed the distance between them and brushed Mei’s cheek with the backs of his thick, calloused fingers.  “She pulled your arm. Did she hurt you?”

“N-No, I’m f-fine.” Mei looked away, face bright red.

Harada Masatoshi was the head of security.  He and his team of bodyguards made sure that fans didn’t get too close and that no one tried to hurt any of the members of SPICE.  He took his job very seriously and, because of their history, had a very obvious soft spot for Mei.

Though, Kisumi was beginning to think that they were the only two who didn’t see it.

“So,” Kisumi cleared his throat, catching their attention.  “Since we have more than enough chaperones, are we ready to go?”

The three who’d just entered looked confused, but Kisumi let their boyfriends – or ‘not’ their boyfriend – explain how they were all joining Kasamatsu and his new band for drinks.  And speaking of…

“Kise?” Kasamatsu poked his head into the green room, silvery blue eyes widening for a moment when he saw just how many people were crammed in there.  “Is Kise in here?” He raised thick eyebrows as he scanned the room.

“Here, Kasamatsucchi!” The blond waved and weaved his way over to him.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked and Kise nodded, but not before explaining that the size of their party had just tripled.

Kasamatsu Yukio was Kise’s senpai in high school, but he was also a very talented guitarist and composer.  He’d written nearly all of SPICE’s songs, including Kise’s solo, which he performed with him on stage during their last tour.  He was absent from their group this time around because he’d been asked to join a newly formed rock group called DIVER.

“So, that’s…” Kasamatsu did a quick headcount. “Eight of you, plus me and the three guys…” He sighed. It was the tired sigh of a man who probably didn’t even want to go out in the first place.  “I’d better call ahead and let them know we’re coming.”

“You’re the best, Kasamatsucchi.” Kise kissed him on the cheek and received a hand to the face in return.

“Idiot!” The older man’s cheeks were blazing.  “Don’t do that out in the open.”

They were yet another couple Kisumi both envied and disdained.

He wasn’t a jealous person by nature.  In fact, growing up as the third wheel in every one of his relationships had gotten him used to doting couples and their public displays of affection.

But maybe he was just tired.  This tour had been a long stretch and, with today’s concert falling on his birthday, he’d been especially energetic on stage.

In any event, all of them, with the help of Masa and three rental cars, headed out to the bar.

It was a nice place, not too busy, family-owned.  And it was nearly empty by the time they’d arrived.  Perhaps the owners had reserved their largest room for their group.

Kisumi made a note to tip them especially well.

The bar was classically Japanese, with low tables and cushions for seating.  The staff had pushed the tables together, so they could all sit in one place.

Oikawa had forced Kisumi to sit at the head of the table, since he was the birthday boy. But, despite the seating arrangement, the pink-haired man felt left out.  To his left were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who were so self-involved it was like Kisumi was talking to a wall any time he initiated a conversation.  To his right was Mei, but the blond was busy staring at the doorway where Masa was standing guard, the big man’s usually kind eyes hard and vigilant.

Kisumi sighed and stared down at his plum sake.

Some birthday this was turning out to be.

If he couldn’t enjoy the others’ company, he was going to people-watch, at least.  This was a hobby he enjoyed.  Even though he was mildly jealous of the other couples, he liked watching the way Iwaizumi put his jacket around Oikawa’s shoulders when the brunet said it was chilly in the bar.  Or the way Arakita gave Toudou his pickled plum garnish because he knew the other man liked them.

Further down the table, Kisumi noticed Kise laughing raucously and Kasamatsu double-checking that his drink was, indeed, just juice.

Kisumi wished he had someone like that.  Even Mei, who insisted that he and Masa weren’t a thing, had a small glimmer of hope.

What did Kisumi have?

Two thirds of the Sano Trio was getting married next year and Makoto and Haru had practically been betrothed since birth.

So, where did that leave him?

He glanced over at Kasamatsu’s band members on the other side of Mei.  They were two young men Kisumi had never seen before, but, judging by the way their hands were linked under the table, he figured that was probably a lost cause.

But then he remembered what Kasamatsu had said earlier when he was making their reservation.

“Hey, Mei-Mei.” He nudged the blond beside him. “Didn’t Yukio say there were three other members in his band?”

“Hn?” Mei looked over. He obviously hadn’t been listening.

“Never mind.” The pink-haired man sighed.

Just then, the door to the bar opened, ringing the bell above it and catching everyone’s attention.

“Sorry I’m late.” A redhead with spiky hair walked in, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked so familiar.  “My handshake event went long.”

“How did Asa-chan get a handshake event and not us?” One of the other members of Kasamatsu’s band asked with a pout.  The one beside him rubbed a thumb soothingly over his hand where they were joined, now resting on top of the table.

“Because Asahi is our lead singer and the face of the band,” Kasamatsu said simply and grabbed his beer from Kise, who was trying to sneak a sip.  “No underage drinking on my watch, Kise.”

“Then close your eyes, Kasamatsucchi.” The blond leaned forward so his nose nearly brushed his boyfriend’s, his cheeks rosy.  Maybe he’d already sneaked a few sips while the older man had been distracted.

“Ah, Yukio’s boyfriend, I presume?” The redhead chuckled. “I think I’ll sit at the other end.” He walked by his band mates and, as he drew closer, Kisumi saw his eyes, magenta and oh-so-familiar.

That’s when it hit him.  He hadn’t seen him since middle school, but he was sure it was the same person.

“Asahi?” Kisumi asked, catching his attention.  “Shiina Asahi?”

“Shigino Kisumi.” The redhead’s face broke into a smile. That smile was definitely the same, even if Asahi was older now, with a thinner face, free of his previous baby fat, and hair that, though still spiky, had calmed down a bit.  “Holy shit. What’s it been? Five years? Six?”

“Something like.” Kisumi laughed. “I didn’t know you sang.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to go pro swimming, so I figured I’d find another talent before I had to get a real job.” He laughed and walked closer, motioning to the half a cushion between Mei and Kisumi. “Mind if I sit here?”

“Go on ahead." The pink-haired man gestured toward the spot. “Mei-Mei’s too busy staring at Masa-san, anyway.”

“We are not!” Mei answered the wrong question, obviously distracted by the bodyguard he ‘didn’t have any feelings for.’

“See?” Kisumi snickered and Asahi joined in, taking the seat beside him.

“So, you’re in a band, too?” he asked.

“Nothing as cool or glamorous as a rock band, I’m afraid.” Kisumi rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his interlaced fingers. “I’m the leader of a J-pop group.”

“No shit.” Asahi bit back a laugh. “ _The_ Shigino Kisumi, flouncing around on stage while prepubescent girls throw their panties at you…”

“First of all, those panties could have been from any one of those women, not just the prepubescent ones,” Kisumi said, tone playful and Asahi burst out laughing.

“Man, it’s good to see you.” He put a hand on Kisumi’s shoulder. “I’m glad I came out tonight.”

“Me, too.” Kisumi hid his smile behind his sake cup. “What a nice birthday surprise.”

“That’s right, it’s the twenty-sixth today.” Asahi smacked a hand on his own forehead.

“You remembered?”

“Like I could forget,” Asahi said, making a show of rolling his eyes. “You kept rubbing it in Nanase’s face that you were older than him and _I_ had to hear about it.” He chuckled. “Tachibana had it worse, though.”

“Could we…not talk about them?” Kisumi asked, feeling stupid for having said it, but he was a little drunk, so he didn’t care.

“Oh, yeah, why would a famous idol want to hear about middle school, anyway.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“Hey, barkeep!” Asahi waved at the middle-aged man behind the bar. “Two more of whatever my friend here is drinking and a draught beer for me.” He turned back toward Kisumi. “Gotta get the birthday boy sloshed, after all.”

Kisumi smiled at that and didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night.

Asahi hadn’t changed much over the years.  He was taller, broader and had just a hint of a five-o’clock shadow on his chin, stubbly little red hairs that made Kisumi wonder if all of the other man’s hair was red.

Of course, that could have been the five cups of sake talking.

Sometime later, when the room began to spin, Kisumi decided to cut himself off and drink some water.  He happily listened to Asahi’s stories about how he’d quit swimming and began playing soccer, only to give that up and become a singer.

Apparently, he’d met the other two band members at a gig he had with his old band and, once their producer heard them play a set, he matched them up with Kasamatsu and the rest was history.

“We’ve got our first live tomorrow night,” Asahi slurred, having probably had more than his fair share, as well, judging by the number of empty glasses in front of him.

“Alright.” Masa said suddenly, stepping away from the door. “It’s time we head out.”

Kisumi reached into his pocket for his wallet, wanting to settle his tab, but he felt Asahi’s hand over his.

“Let me,” the redhead offered, grinning like an idiot, his cheeks and nose flushed. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

“What a gentleman you are, Shiina Asahi.”

“I do try.”

The ride home was a bit of a blur.  They were off for the next few days, so Kisumi remembered the car dropping him off at his own home.  He looked up at the apartment building and smiled.  He hadn’t seen his own bed in weeks.

He felt something heavy on his shoulders and turned to see Asahi grinning at him.

“You looked pretty wasted, so I-” he hiccuped. “So, I thought I’d walk you home.”

“What a gentleman.” Kisumi snickered.

“You said that already!” Asahi snorted and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

They drunkenly climbed the steps to the glass doors at the building’s entrance.  Kisumi dug around in his pocket for his keycard, but his numb fingers were groping around with no success.

“Can’t…find m’card.” He laughed.

“So, what floor is it?” Asahi asked, making his way over to a decorative, vine-covered trellis to the left of the door.  “We can just climb-”

“Are you crazy?!” Kisumi asked, yelling a bit too loud for how early it was.  “Get down from there.”

“I’m not even up there yet.” Asahi faced him and they both started laughing again.

Kisumi finally found his card and swiped it through the reader.  The doors opened and they walked inside.  The elevator ride was quick, since he only lived on the third floor.

“Your place is nice,” Asahi gaped as they stepped inside.  “So, this is an idol’s apartment, huh?”

“Yeah—Hey! Take off your shoes!” Kisumi griped, stumbling as he tried to remove his own sneakers.  They somehow managed to remove their shoes and make their way inside.  “You want some coffee or something?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Asahi looked around.  “An idol’s apartment,” he said again. “Can’t wait…”

“Hey, sing your first live before you start signing your leasing agreement,” Kisumi said, head starting to clear.  His legs still felt wobbly, his body heavy, but his mind was wide awake.  “Wanna watch a movie or something?”

“I should probably get back home,” Asahi said and Kisumi’s face fell.  He didn’t want to be alone.  And seeing the redhead after so many years had been really nice.

“Can’t you stay the night?”

“I mean, Yukio might get upset…”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Kisumi winked. “And, besides, don’t you want to see an idol’s living room?” He chuckled and Asahi blushed.

“Don’t tease the newbie, okay?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

When they got to the couch, it was apparent that no movies were going to be watched that night.  In fact, the moment Kisumi went to sit down, wobbly legs sending him sprawling onto Asahi’s lap, he was done for.

“Hey…you’re heavy,” Asahi said breathlessly, magenta eyes half-lidded and cheeks still rosy from the alcohol.

“Sorry,” Kisumi apologized, licking his lips and noting the way the redhead’s eyes stared at where his tongue had just been.  He felt a spark of interest, heat beginning to pool below his waist.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched himself, let alone someone else.  “Tours are hard,” he said, watching as Asahi furrowed his brow, not understanding.

“What?” He shifted and his hand accidentally brushed against Kisumi’s hip, eliciting a soft moan from the taller man.  “Whoa,” he said and Kisumi could see his pupils dilate.  “Sorry.” He moved his hand, but Kisumi grabbed it, placing it on his backside.

“Hey,” he whispered, even though they were the only ones there. “Wanna see what an idol’s bedroom looks like?”

Kisumi awoke the next morning feeling sore and sticky.  He had a headache, but he wasn’t completely hungover.  He’d made sure to drink water.  He always did.

He sat up and let the sheet fall from his body.  He felt grimy and it was then that he remembered he hadn’t showered after the concert.  He’d simply used one of Toudou’s makeup removing wipes on his face and changed clothes before going out to drink for his birthday.

Even if he’d had to guilt them into it, he was happy his fellow group members had joined him.  It meant he didn’t have to spend the night alone.

Spending the night alone…

Why did Kisumi feel like he was forgetting something?

He shifted to get out of bed, intent on taking a shower, but heard something crinkle next to him.  There was a piece of paper on the bed.  It looked like it had slid off the pillow.  Kisumi furrowed his brow as he looked at it.  It had five half-finished sentences on it, each crossed out.

_~~‘Man, we had a lot to drink, h’~~ _

_~~‘Last night wasn’t just’~~ _

_~~‘I don’t normally’~~ _

_~~‘I needed to leave early for my staging and’~~ _

_~~‘I didn’t want to wake you, so’~~ _

Suddenly, images from the night before flashed through Kisumi’s mind.  Seeing Asahi walk into the bar.  The two of them going back into Kisumi’s apartment.  Asahi on the couch, magenta eyes half-lidded as they looked up into Kisumi’s.  Their awkward make out session that they tried to continue as they made their way to Kisumi’s room.  Asahi staring up at him from between his legs, his mouth brushing against his inner thigh, ‘Can I?’

“Oh, shit.” Kisumi brought a hand to his head, the dull throb behind his eyes intensifying.

He hadn’t seen Asahi in years and the first thing he does is go to bed with him?  Drunk?

Wait.

Kisumi tried to think.  He was pretty sure he would remember if he’d gone all the way.  In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered frantic kissing and hurried touches, mouths moving along flesh, but it didn’t go further than that.

“But still…” He bemoaned.  He’d _done things_ with Asahi.  His _friend_ from _middle school_.  His friend who he hadn’t seen in years.

One lonely birthday and suddenly all of his morals flew out the window.

He went to set the note back down, but he noticed something on the back.  He brought it closer and read the only words that hadn’t been crossed out.

_‘Happy Birthday. I’m glad I decided to go out last night. I missed spending time with you.  Call me and we can talk.’_

It was followed by a phone number.

Kisumi smiled at Asahi’s scrawl. His handwriting hadn’t improved much since their early teen years.  It was written hastily, probably because the redhead was already late and he’d wasted so much time trying to write different things on the note’s other side.

_‘…I missed spending time with you. Call me…’_

The pink-haired man felt warmth bubbling up in his chest. He was sure Asahi just meant hanging out, since they never had _that_ kind of relationship back in school. But it still felt good to be missed. To be wanted.

Again, he pictured the redhead between his thighs, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed.

‘Can I?’

Kisumi shivered and pulled himself from the memory.  He could figure out what last night meant later.  Right now, he just wanted to take a shower.

When he finished washing off the sweat – and other things – from the night before, Kisumi walked out of his bathroom, lazily towel-drying his hair.  It was nice to be home.  To have his shower to himself and not have to share a hotel bathroom with four other people every day.

He noticed that his phone was flashing from its spot on his nightstand.  He picked it up and saw he had a voicemail.  Flopping onto the bed, he entered his pin and played the message on speaker.

_‘Good morning, Kisumicchi!’_

It was Kise.

 _‘I hope you had a_ great _birthday night.’_

He knew the blond was winking.  Of course, he was.

_‘Speaking of Asahi-san-’_

Kise giggled and, just like that, Kisumi realized that everyone knew already.  He was not looking forward to the teasing he was in for when the group got together again in two days.

_‘Kasamatsucchi said that, after DIVER debuts tonight, they’re going to announce our joint tour!’_

Kisumi’s eyes, which had slipped closed as he listened to the message, snapped open.

_‘It’s tentatively planned for July, so we’ll have plenty of time to rehearse and get to know their members.’_

He snickered.

 _‘You know, more than you already_ know _Asahi-san, right?’_

There was a muffled groan behind him.

_‘Oops, Kasamatsucchi’s waking up. I turned off his alarm, so he’s going to be mad! See you in a couple days!’_

Then the message ended.

Kisumi lay there for a moment, trying to digest everything he’d just heard.  First of all, everyone knew about – or could guess – what happened between him and Asahi the night before.  Secondly, he was going to be spending a lot more time with the redhead over the next few months.

Rehearsals, staging, shared tour buses and hotel rooms.

Kisumi thought of Asahi’s smiling face and how he’d be getting to see it every day soon.

Any embarrassment he had seemed to wash away.  He didn’t care if the others teased him.  Right now, the only person he wanted to see was Asahi.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number.  It rang twice before someone picked up, voice groggy.

_‘Hello?’_

“Hey, Tooru.”

 _‘Kisumi-chan? It’s early.’_ And then Kisumi heard a, _‘Shut up, Shittykawa,’_ in the background.

He laughed and shook his head.

“Hey, wanna go to a concert tonight?”

After making plans with Oikawa and informing his sub-leader that he was in charge of rallying the troops – in other words, getting their other group members together on an off day, which was, Kisumi admitted, no easy task – Kisumi got dressed and made himself breakfast.

He hummed happily to himself as he composed a text, sending it to the number Asahi had left for him.

_‘Do your best tonight. I’ll be cheering for you. -Kisumi’_

He was surprised when he got a message right back.

 _‘You’re coming to the show?’_ Followed quickly by a, _‘Oh, shit, I’m nervous now. But happy, ya know?’_

Kisumi laughed.

He looked down at his phone, unsure if he should send his next message, but he hit ‘send’ before he had a chance to chicken out.

_‘Do you have time to meet before? I’ll give you a good luck kiss.’_

A few minutes went by and Kisumi started to regret sending that text.  But then his message alert went off.

_‘I had to fight with Yukio about it (By the way he just got here and he’s yelling even though he’s late) But we can meet for lunch. I’ll send the address.’_

Kisumi wanted to pinch himself.  Was Asahi really okay with what happened last night? Or was he just pretending it hadn’t happened at all?

His phone beeped again.

 _‘I was pretty wasted, but what I_ can _remember from last night was amazing.’_

Kisumi’s breath caught.

_‘See you soon.’_

The pink-haired man stared at the message as his cheeks tinted.  He covered his mouth with a hand to hide his goofy grin.  He was smiling so brightly, he was afraid his neighbors might see it.

It seemed as though he'd gotten a great birthday present, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossovers are hard, but I hope I kept all the characters in, well, character.  
> I haven't seen Free! Starting Days yet, so Asahi is how I imagine him to be. Taking all the liberties here~
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment coming soon and check me out on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/)  
> ^^  
> (Hint: The next chapter's all about the "Middle Child")


End file.
